


VII Versus XV

by MercedesCorvette



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, French Kissing, Makeouts, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesCorvette/pseuds/MercedesCorvette
Summary: You’re sent to Crown City for a simple clean up mission...well, it was supposed to be simple. Turns out, everything is more...complex tonight.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	VII Versus XV

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> Music lovers! I was listening to “Fearless” by Kat Leon when writing out the first part of this story and it goes really well with it if you like to listen to music while reading. :D

*Crash!!*

The sound of metal crashing and stone crushing fills the dark alley. With sounds of thunder off in the distance and heavy rain bouncing off the asphalt below you deafening your ears from any other city sounds around you.

“Ow...” you mumble under your breath, feeling pain spread across your back in sharp pulses.

Your body rests against the crushed stone wall of the building behind you, making a perfect spiderweb effect in the stone, crumbling as pieces slowly fall around you. Your eyes squeezed shut as you begin to feel all the pain from the impact. You were really starting to feel the true weight of the Buster Sword still tightly gripped in your right hand. It’s weight wanting to peel you off the wall and on to the wet asphalt below.

You land on your knees, slouching over to see your bloody reflection in the puddle beneath you. This wasn’t supposed to be that tough of a fight. You were sent alone to handle the situation, but you were beginning to regret turning down Cloud’s proposition to come help you with it.

You hear a loud screech as the foul smell from your foe still lingers in the alley. The rain weakening its stench quite a bit but was still just as prominent as the taste of blood in your mouth.

You look up to see the large Malboro, awaiting your next attack in the corner of the alley. This one had been lurking in the city’s sewers for months and had finally decided to reveal itself in an attempt to get back to the wild, hurting and destroying everything in its way. It was meant to be a simple cleanup mission, but the Malboro had other plans and was apparently building up strength for this day to escape.

He had knocked you back pretty far. Far enough that you feared he would take this chance to flee, but instead it seemed that he was ready for this fight. You had barely scratched him this whole time. He was one of the toughest ones you’d seen in a long while.

He continued to screech and flail his tentacles in the air. The rain had caused his slimy hide to glisten in the neighboring street lamps. Big, sharp teeth shined in the light as well.

Using the large sword as support, you slowly picked up your sore body off the ground. Getting to your feet, you could easily see your breath with the icy, heavy rain falling around you as you found yourself panting from the fight. You picked up and steadied your sword, watching the rain run and drip off its sharp tip. You pointed it towards the Malboro, holding it with two hands in a battle stance as he slowly crawled closer towards you. You knew that you didn’t have a lot of fight left in you, but there was no way you were going to let him back into the streets while you could still stand.

You grit your teeth and watch him slowly approach, listening to the sloshing and wet sounds he made as he moved across the ground. You felt your body tremble and shiver from the rain soaking your clothes and armor. You start to slowly back away in hopes of finding or regaining any lost strength you might have left. You backed away leading him around the corner you were thrown into, keeping your glance on the enclosing monster. You were nearing a quiet side street that connected to the alley. You didn’t want to move this fight into a more public space, but it didn’t seem like you had much of a choice. Hopefully, if you keep him distracted here, he won’t make it to a busier spot or street in the city. You weren’t a fan of fighting in such close quarters anyway.

The Malboro seemed aggravated with you leading him on and picked up one of his large tentacles and swung it toward you. You quickly held up your blade in front of your face to block the attack and hold the tentacle in place across the sword in front of you. You felt your arms tremble from his force and sheer weight, but continued to hold him in place as your feet began to slide across the wet sidewalk. You regain your footing and let the weight of his arm push into your blade before pushing back swiftly and tossing his arm into the air above and taking a quick swing at it. His dismembered tentacle fell to the ground with a sloppy thud as the Malboro let out a blood-curdling scream. He counter-attacked with another swing, throwing you out into the middle of the street. The Buster Sword being tossed even further away across the road and out of reach.

Your body slid across the wet pavement, slightly skinning up your right arm that you landed on. The Malboro pulled himself out of the alley and was quickly rushing towards you, enraged from pain. You started to sit up, feeling the sensation of warm blood trickle down your arm across cold skin. Instinctively, you grip your right forearm tightly, feeling the warm blood soak through your leather glove. You were out of resources like potions and such and had completely drained any remaining strength as you saw the Malboro darting towards you.

Suddenly, a flash of light hits the Malboro mid dash. You wince at the bright light followed by a small explosion hitting the Malboro dead on. Malboro lets out one last screech of pain before collapsing just feet from you, dead. Your eyes wide at what you just witnessed. You then notice a chopper hovering into view with a giant spotlight pointing you out in the darkness of night. You squinted at the chopper and saw it trying to land on the street beside you.

Your adrenaline and heart rate were finally trying to come down knowing that the threat had now passed. You figured that the chopper must belong to some kind of city officials as you lay back down on the pavement and close your eyes, letting the cold darkness take you.

*******

You open your eyes slowly, wincing in pain as you move slightly when you stir. Soft and silky textures envelop you with warmth, darkness, and calming silence. In a disoriented panic, you sit up quickly to get a better look at your unfamiliar surroundings. Your body quickly reminds you of its soreness the moment you move and you remember the fight you had. You lean forward, elbows on knees, as you rub your forehead, remembering the difficult battle you had with the tough Malboro. It didn’t make sense to you why you were here now.

The room was round, with dark walls and floors making the circular, fluffy white rug pop, centered in the room. The bed was also round and was dressed with royal blue satin sheets with a studded black headboard. The bed was also accompanied by a set of matching nightstands and lamps on either side. The room was mostly dark except the light that came from a curved wall window off to your right side. Moonlight and the glow from the city below and around you was the only form of light the round space would allow. Curtains on either side were open to showcase the city in its evening fashion. You appeared to be pretty high up, looking over a majority of the cityscape below.

On your left side, you saw a closed door, along with another one diagonal from you. There also appeared to be a set of sliding closet doors in front of you. Between the closet and window was an electric fireplace. Fake flames barely adding to the light source of the dark room. The lights of the city drowned it out as far as that went but gave the room a cozy feel. Overall, the room had a very modern look and still felt spacious even though it didn’t appear very large.

It was really quite beautiful with a relaxing and quiet atmosphere. You were put at ease pretty quickly after soaking it all in. You noticed that your armor and clothes had been replaced with a white, silky pajama set. Long pants with an elastic band in the waist and a button-up long sleeve shirt with cuffs and collar. Soft and silky against your bare skin and chest. The city’s lights pick you out of the dark room, almost reflecting off the white garments. Your body felt sore, but most of the pain you were recalling had seemed to vanish. You pulled the sleeve up on your right arm to see the skin unscathed and clean. No wounds or even blood to show evidence of a fight. Even your hands were soft, even after wielding a large sword for hours in combat. Only potions or cure materia could heal such wounds so precisely. Not a trace of a battle scar or wound anywhere from what you could tell.

You spotted the iconic Buster Sword leaning against the wall near one of the doors. Its materia glowing brightly in the darkness. The rain had washed it clean from any blood or fluids shed during the fight. Your SOLDIER training was the only reason you were able to wield such a weapon with ease. And thankfully Cloud didn’t mind you using it. He figured it was always better suited for fighting than acting as a tombstone after a real memorial was made. Cloud is probably worried sick about you after not receiving any debriefing on the completed mission.

You turn around to see the closest nightstand holding a small digital alarm clock. The numbers glowed bright blue and read 1:36 AM. Five and half hours had passed since you left ShinRa to take care of the Malboro. It took a couple of hours to get to Crown City from Midgar by airship anyway, but that also meant you had been knocked out for at least an hour or two. Crown City normally takes care of their own affairs within the city, but they were apparently having some sort of formal event at the palace and needed its guards and officials to chaperone the spectacle. The King had issued a request for a ShinRa SOLDIER to take care of the job, so here you were.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, you put your bare feet on the fluffy rug beneath you and attempt to stand. Your body still felt weak, but it helped to stretch the tender muscles when you stood. You walked around the bed and over to the large window to see the view of the city. You knew you were in the palace going off how high up you were and how nice everything looked in the bedroom. Those officials in the chopper had to have received orders to come to the rescue by someone of authority. You had your suspicions but wasn’t sure how they would have even known where to find you and the Malboro within the city. 

You walk right up to the window and look down, seeing the still busy city streets below. Leaving the rug, your bare feet are greeted to the coolness of the tile floor as you see your own reflection in the window. You looked well-rested and cleaned up, compared to the worn-out bloody version you saw yourself as a few hours earlier. Your hair even looked clean. Free from its battle mission restraints called hair ties. A completely different look greeted you in the reflection, but it relaxed you knowing that you had been taken care of and looked after.

Your thoughts are interrupted by the sight of the door opening behind you in the reflection next to your own image. You see a light being turned off as the door is opened and a figure emerges into view. Your suspicions were correct, which brought a soft smile to your face.

“What are you doing out of bed?” The figure asks in a low voice.

You turn around on your heel to see the Prince himself walking towards you. Freshly showered, he fashioned a black towel around his waist with another loosely draped over his head, drying his hair. The city lights and moonlight catching his sapphire eyes as he approaches you from the darkness.

“Noctis...” you trail off with a sigh of relief and a soft smile. “You came to my rescue?”

Noctis comes right up to you, pushing the towel on his head back to fall around his neck and rest on his bare chest covering his pecs. Leaving the rest of his chest and abs exposed. He smelled great, like a masculine shampoo or body wash that he used. His body and hair glistening in the moonlight from his shower. All of it combined caused your heart to skip a beat. Trying to keep your eyes locked on his.

“Cloud got a hold of me during this evening’s event,” Noctis spoke in a quiet tone, “he told me that he hadn’t heard from you and was unable to reach you directly.”

“Yea...” You sigh, returning your gaze to the city while crossing your arms. “My phone ran out of battery on the way here. I thought it would be fine though if it was just a cleanup mission.”

“(Y/N)...” Noctis sighs. “We were both worried about you. I’m glad my men were able to make it to you in time.”

“Me too...” you trail off and hug yourself, still looking out at the city.

You honestly didn’t mean to worry either of them. Both Cloud and Noctis meant a lot to you, probably more then they knew. Cloud had always acted like your mentor through the SOLDIER program, teaching you everything you know. Cloud had helped Rufus restart the basis of the program after the crisis with the planet. You had joined a few years back after Midgar had started reconstruction on the city. Cloud still wasn’t a fan of ShinRa, but Rufus was more interested in keeping people safe after the crisis and wanted to relaunch the SOLDIER program. Cloud still does his delivery service on the side and still trains with you between missions.

Many of your missions bring you to Crown City which is how you met the Prince for the first time. Noctis never was big on staying within the palace walls, so you would run into him often while on different missions and adventures. He enjoys fighting just as much as you and Cloud do. Something that drew you closer to him over the years.

Thankfully, Gaia’s culture was to encourage having more than one spouse or significant other. So you have been dating both Cloud and Noctis for quite a few years now. And they quickly became close friends after they first met each other. They each take turns looking after you and protecting you depending on where you’re at or who you’re with. They each felt better knowing that you were at least with one of them if not with the other. You should have known that neither of them would turn a blind eye with that Malboro mission. And with how it turned out, you were honestly pretty relieved.

“That Malboro would have required a small group to take down,” Noctis spoke, interrupting your thoughts. “What was ShinRa thinking sending only you?” His gaze joining yours to look at the city.

“That’s partially my fault...” You trailed off, biting your lip. “I thought I could handle it on my own with no issues. Though, Cloud was insisting otherwise.”

“Seriously (Y/N)?” Noctis shook his head, sounding mildly annoyed. 

You sensed a lecture was coming based on his tone, but instead, he walked around to your other side to sit down on the rug behind you. He sat down looking exhausted and relieved at the same time. He rested his arms on his knees, still looking out the window. His towel still covering everything by staying in place.

“I suppose I should be pretty impressed that you were able to weaken it as much as you did on your own.” Noctis reveals a tired smile.

You relax and give him a soft smile as you join him on the floor. “Trust me, I’ve learned my lesson for a while.”

“I hope so.” He spoke in a low tone and put his arm around you, kissing your cheek.

You laid your head against his chest while nestled in his sweet embrace, absorbing his gentle touch and fresh smells.

“You sure make it difficult for us to protect you when you insist on doing so much on your own.” Noctis whispers as he lays his head on yours.

“I know, but there’s so much that I know I can easily do on my own.” You reply in a low tone. “I just rarely get the chance to prove it.”

You feel Noctis’ lips curl slightly into a soft smile. “There’s no need for you to prove it. We already know how strong you are, (Y/N).”

Noctis lifts your chin to meet his gaze with yours. His sapphire eyes capturing you in the moonlight.

“That doesn’t mean that we don’t still love to protect you and watch over you.” He gives a soft smile as he strokes your cheek with his thumb, still holding your chin in place.

You return his smile and push into his touch, closing your eyes. “Thank you for always doing so and for coming to my rescue this time.”

“Of course.” Noctis whispers, closing in to press his lips against yours in a soft and gentle kiss.

A low moan escapes you as the sensation of the kiss takes you by surprise. You part your lips slightly and lean in for another. His lips were soft and warm against yours. You placed a hand on his bare chest, pushing the towel away to fall behind him off his shoulders. His strong pecs beneath your hand, still warm and damp from his shower. Noctis gives you a low groan as he pulls away to only lean in and kiss you again, keeping the kisses gentle and sweet. Taking his hand from your chin, he tracks the back of your head and into your hair, gently gripping and tugging on it softly.

You moan at the feeling, parting your lips enough for Noctis’ tongue to slip through. Your tongues twirl and caress each other in between the gentle kisses. You found yourself releasing another low moan as your hand traced the outline of his abs, heading south. Noctis slowly pulls away and gently tugs down on your hair causing you to look up and reveal your exposed neck. You moan as his kisses continue now down your jawline and neck.

“What are you up to?” He whispers teasingly into your neck.

You let out another soft moan, feeling his kisses against your bare skin. “Just trying to return a favor.” You smirk.

“Ahh, is that so?” Noctis replies, releasing his grip on your hair to unbutton the top button on your blouse and reveal one of your shoulders to the moonlight before showering it with soft kisses. “You should really be resting.”

You moan softly once again, tilting your head to grant Noctis the access he needs to your exposed skin. “I’m sure _this_ will help me feel well-rested.”

You gently push him away, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “So let me return a favor.” You give him a sexy smile as you start trailing soft and gentle kisses down his chest.

Noctis lets out a soft groan and leans back on his palms, exposing his whole chest to the moonlight. Your hands follow along with your kisses down his chest and across his muscles. Your hands reach to the tight wrap of his towel around his waist. You tug on it to release its hold and let each side fall to the floor around him.

His knees are still bent, casting a shadow on his hard erection that you’ve now set free. You lean back on your heels as your eyes lock onto his. He gives you a sexy smile with his lust-filled blue eyes. Himself now completely revealed and exposed in front of you. You bite your lip and blush at the sight. Butterflies stir in your stomach as your eyes are drawn once again to his throbbing member between his legs. You notice something of your own start to throb and moisten from looking at his.

You get on all fours and lean in to give him another soft kiss on the lips as your hand trails down his body and fondles his balls between your fingers. Noctis moans into your mouth, pulling you in closer with his hand on the back of your head. Your fingers teasingly glide the underside of his shaft up to the head before loosely and gently gripping him. Noctis bites back a moan, pushing his tongue to meet with yours as you softly stroke his cock.

The room fills with the sound of both your kisses and moans. Your temperature raising and desire to be touched increase. Your mind and body ignoring everything except for this moment. Your muscles no longer reminding you that they’re sore and are instead relaxing with each kiss.

Your lips part from his as you make your way down his toned chest, leaving soft kisses as you go. Over his pecs and 6-pack abs, teasing him more and more with each kiss. Your hand still gently gripping his cock as you make your way down. Noctis straightens one of his legs, revealing everything in the moonlight. Your eyes even catch a hint of precum on the tip as it glistens in the light. The sight causes you to squeeze your legs together as you feel your clit begin to throb more prominently.

Kissing your way down, you make your way to his cock and kiss down the side of its shaft. You glance up to once again to be captured by his hungry blue eyes, as he bites his lip and watches you intently. He runs his fingers through your hair, pushing it out of your face as you move further down to kiss and lightly suckle his balls. A low moan escapes Noctis’ throat and you let out a soft moan as well as his grip tightens on your hair. Your lips move back up leaving small kisses and licks back up his shaft. Back up to the head, you slowly part your lips and spread them over the tip, pressing them together around him engulfing his head. Another low moan escapes him as you swirl your tongue over and around the tip.

You slowly took him a little bit at a time, sucking and twirling your tongue as you go. You moan, finally reaching his base as you let him rest against the back of your throat. Slowly, you slide back up and off with a soft “pop” sound. He lets out a small groan, feeling the warmth of your mouth leave his cock. You give him a half-smile before going back down to take him in your mouth once again. You bring one of your hands to fondle his balls as you continue to suck his cock up and down.

This whole time, you could feel yourself growing wet and aroused. Your clit throbbing with a desire to be touched. You knew your wetness would soon soak your panties, adding to your lust. Your arousal continued to climb being on all fours and leaned down leaving your butt in the air. You felt exposed, even while still clothed, your womanhood felt vulnerable in its current position. However, you continued to suck and moan on Noctis’ cock, hearing his breathing become more irregular and his grip tightening in your hair. All the while, you thought you felt more exposed due to a new presence you could sense in the quiet room.

You thought you heard the faint sound of buckles unbuckling from behind you. Your curiosity caused you to want to sit up and look, but Noctis kept a tight but still gentle grip on your hair, keeping your head in place. The room was still very quiet besides the few moans and wet sounds caused by your sucking. You decided it could have been your imagination and continue to go up and down Noctis’ shaft and head. Still fondling his balls while you close your eyes to pick up the pace. Your saliva drips down his balls as Noctis fights back a moan with the change of speed. You kept the speed for a while, tongue twirling and mouth sucking, keeping your lips tight as you go up and down along his cock. Lips covering your teeth each time you slide down and relaxing when you come up. Your cheeks were starting to feel sore and tired from the constant pressure built up from sucking but Noctis’ low moans kept you going.

Suddenly, while you were focusing on your task, a pair of leather-covered hands gently stroke the sides of your waist, causing you to jump slightly.

“Mmmm?!” You muffle out a moan of confusion.

The hands gently grip your sides to keep you in place. You hear Noctis let out a slight chuckle in response to your jump, but let’s go of your hair and pets your head to let you know that everything is alright. You had suspicions of what was to come, and part of you wanted to find out for yourself, but your lust didn’t care and was only more aroused from someone’s touch.

The hands gently hook their thumbs into the inner waistband of both your underwear and pajama pants and slowly pull them down to fall around your knees on the floor. You moan as the cool air greets your dripping warmth, glistening in the moonlight. You feel the leather hands gently grab your ass pushing your cheeks to spread your lips slightly. You moan at the sensation, now more exposed than ever, and hear an approving low moan coming from behind you. You continue to moan over Noctis’ member and can only feel yourself getting more excited with what’s to come from behind you.

Sounds of leather brushing against the skin can briefly be heard from behind you. Followed by the light “slap” of a pair of leather gloves hitting the tile floor near the window next to you. You could see them out of the corner of your eye. And you knew whoever took them off did that on purpose for you to see. The gloves were black and worn out, and appeared to be thinner leather. A familiar Fenrir pendant on the wrist of one of the gloves also caught your eye in the moonlight. You knew who they belonged to, and so did your body, going off the more intense throbbing that your clit was signaling.

The hands returned back to your ass. They felt surprisingly soft and gentle as the thumbs stroked your cheeks. They slowly traveled down to your wet lips, you moan as you feel one of the thumbs begin to stroke them slowly. You then feel both thumbs gently spreading your lips, cool air rushes the small inside space, causing another loud moan to escape your throat. You finally slide your mouth off of Noctis with another “pop”, just in time to feel one of the thumbs slowly push deep inside you. A loud moan comes from your tired and sore mouth as you feel the thumb gently and slowly go in and out of your needy slit. Teasing you with a slow pace.

You lift your head up and meet eyes with Noctis, who gives you a sexy grin before leaning forward to lock his lips with yours. You moan into his mouth feeling the thumb pull out and leave small circles over your clit. Noctis takes the opportunity to slide his tongue to meet with yours and moans as you gently grip and stroke his throbbing cock between the two of you. You stroke him slowly at first but quickly pick up the pace as your French kissing gets rougher with the increased speed. The hand behind you also changes pace, by sliding a couple of fingers inside you and quickly fingers you in and out. You continue to moan, hearing the wet noises your pussy makes behind you. You clench and tighten around the fingers as they go faster with each pump. Your kisses with Noctis were becoming rougher as you both moaned into each other’s mouths. 

Light kisses could be felt on the small of your back, along with little nips and licks against your skin. The kisses travel down your opening where the fingers just were and were now spreading the lips wide to make way for the warm tongue to glide across it. Long, thick licks across it cause you to let out a surprised moan and your eyes shoot open.

“C-Cloud...” You moan as the tongue makes circles around your clit before dipping inside briefly.

You hear a low moan in response to you as the tongue goes in and out of your slit. A thumb joins the action by providing quick circles over your clit as the tongue continues to explore over and in your opening. You found yourself breathing heavily with all the new attention you were getting and a warmth in your core building as the circles over your clit continue. Your body was starting to get restless with each pump of Cloud’s fingers or twirl of his tongue. Your hips want to rock and everything desires to feel more, but you had a feeling that Cloud was only teasing this whole time. In fact, you figured Cloud and Noctis were only just getting started with you, which you couldn’t help but feel more excited and aroused for. You had never really had them both at the same time like this before.

Noctis finally broke the kiss and appeared to be observing Cloud behind you and exchanging glances. Noctis then looks back to you with a sexy smile, as you feel Cloud’s fingers leave you completely. You stifle a whimper from escaping at the loss of attention you were receiving. The warmth in your core now slowly depleting.

You finally sat down and sat up, feeling the nagging soreness in your knees and elbows. You released Noctis from your grip and turned around to see Cloud removing his boots and unbuttoning his pants. His hard cock then being set free as his Mako eyes catch yours along with a sexy smirk. You turn away, turning bright red and realizing the true potential of this whole situation.

Noctis takes your chin in his hand to have you look at him, your face still flushed red.

Noctis smiles, before whispering in your ear seductively. “Are you ready?”

You feel your heart rate quicken as you bite your bottom lip and give a slow nod.

Noctis and Cloud both let out soft chuckles, before two strong arms pick you up from behind by your thighs. Cloud picks you up and brings you closer to lean back into his chest. He then kisses your ears and jawline, still having ahold of your legs. Your legs were spread slightly, with your underwear and pants still resting around your shins.

Cloud leaves light nibbles on your ear lobe before speaking in a husky whisper. “Good.” Responding to your nod from earlier. You felt his smirk in the crook of your neck as he left little kisses. His smirk then went straight-faced as he picked you back up with his strong arms, lifting your butt off the ground. “Are you wet enough for me?” He quizzes in another low whisper, though he already knew the answer. Instead of waiting for a response, you start to feel the head of his cock as he holds you over him. You let out a little whimper as Cloud continues to tease, only barely letting his tip brush against your wet lips.

Noctis scoots closer to the two of you and slowly removes your panties and pants together and tosses them off to the side. Cloud could now spread your legs further along with his and put everything on full display, still barely teasing your entrance. Noctis smiles slightly at the view, before slowly unbuttoning your pajama blouse one button at a time. You put your hands behind you to help support yourself on Cloud’s thighs. You continued to feel so exposed, which only turned you on more and more.

Cloud finally lowers you down slowly so that just the tip of his cock slides inside you. 

“Aaaah...” You let out a more audible moan as Cloud pushes inside you. He lets the head of his cock rest inside you before slowly raising you back up, letting himself slide back out. “Guys...” You spoke in a low whine. This teasing was driving you crazy.

Noctis finishes unbuttoning your blouse and removing it to join your other clothes off to the side. Your attire matched Noctis and was stark naked in the revealing moonlight. Your exposed breasts now joining the show. They bounce softly as Cloud finally sets you down all the way to take in his full length. You inhale sharply and let out a loud moan, finally feeling filled. You balanced your feet on each of Cloud’s legs, letting the moon light up your lubricant covered lips and clit. Cloud holds you steady with ease as he slowly lifts you up and down over his cock. You heard him let out soft moans into your ear.

Noctis takes this chance to fondle your breasts as they bounce up and down. You let out a new moan in response to his touch. Your nipples felt sensitive from being so aroused and only added to your building climb. Noctis stroked your nipples with his soft thumbs. Rubbing them in gentle circles while leaving kisses along your jawline and neck. Your mind was going blank from all the attention that both men were giving you. Noctis brings your breasts more into focus when his lips and mouth finally kiss there way down to one of your nipples. You moan louder feeling Noctis twirl his tongue over your sensitive nipple and lightly tweeze it with his lips. He then suckles on it gently while still teasing your other breast with his hand.

You felt your climax building in your core as Cloud has kept a steady pace this whole time. You had thoroughly coated his cock and balls with your lubricant. He was still letting out low moans here and there in your ear as he left kisses on it. Noctis removed his hand from your breast and stroked your clit in match with Cloud’s thrusts. 

“Oh, fuck...!” You let out in surprise to Noctis’ hand on your clit. It was just what you needed and you started to feel close. Noctis removed his lips and started to stroke the same nipple with his other hand as Cloud gradually picks up the speed.

“Oh (Y/N)...” Cloud lets out with a moan as he starts thrusting into you faster. Your climb was reaching its peak. Everything felt so incredible.

“Oh fuck!” You finally let out. “I’m cumming!” Your toes curl, body stiffening, and back arching against Cloud’s chest. The warmth in your core unleashing as your pussy squeezes Cloud’s cock in rhythm with your orgasm. Your clit pulsating under Noctis’ touch, which had increased after you called out. Cloud pounded into you roughly until he finally felt your body relax and then he slowed to a halt, feeling your pulsating walls around him. Your body and mind were falling back down to Earth as your body fully relaxed against Clouds. Noctis pulled away his hands after this to hopefully not over stimulate anything. Your clit was now extremely sensitive, but feeling Cloud’s cock flex inside you, made your clit continue to feel close to another peak of pleasure.

Both Noctis and Cloud kiss you on each cheek, then Cloud slowly lifts you up and off of his cock before sitting you back down on the rug in front of him. Your body and limbs felt weak, and both you and Cloud were well decorated with your release over each other where you joined. 

Cloud and Noctis both stand to their feet while you catch your breath and regulate your panting. Cloud walks over to the edge of the bed and removes the rest of his clothes. You hear the zipper on his shirt being unzipped briefly along with the sound of rustling on the other clothes before they all come off and rest on the floor.

After exchanging glances with Cloud, Noctis kneels down to pick you up in his arms bridal style. He lays you down on the bed with a smile and a kiss. The satin sheets felt amazing against your naked body, everything felt soft compared to the hard surface of the floor.

Cloud finished undressing and crawled over you on the bed, locking his lips with yours. In the meantime, Noctis was fishing something out of the nightstand beside you, but Cloud kept your attention on him instead. His tongue caressing yours, causing little moans to escape your lips. His arms and elbows rested on either side of your head, blocking your view from Noctis. You lifted your hands to trail down Cloud’s muscular chest and pecs. His body was well-toned from years of fighting and training. His abs welcomed your touch as your hands proceeded further.

The sound of the nightstand drawer closing reaches your ears followed by seeing Noctis walk around to the bottom of the bed out of view. Cloud breaks the kiss and holds you in a warm embrace. He then drops one of his shoulders and rolls the two of you until you have switched positions with him. He continues the kiss where it left off, with you now on all fours hovering over him. His tongue keeps you occupied once again, as his hands glide down the sides of your body before resting on your hips. 

You pull away, sliding Cloud’s hard member into you, before sitting up completely on top of him. You moan feeling him fill you once again and feeling deeper this time now being on top of him like this. Your hands rest on his pecs as you get a good look at him underneath you. His mako eyes glowing slightly in the dark and watching you intently. 

Before you could turn to see what Noctis was doing, he was behind you on the bed. His lips and hands caressing your neck and body. You let out a soft moan in surprise as Noctis’ touch explores your naked body for Cloud to see. His hands run the length of your sides and hips, sending shivers of arousal through your body. His hands then cup your breasts, while leaving little kisses and suck marks along your neck and shoulders. You lift one of your hands to track up into his dark hair, gripping a small handful, causing a moan to be released against your skin between his kisses.

Noctis moves one of his hands further south, leaving small strokes against your clit. Building your pleasure once again and melting under his touch.

“Mmmm, Noctis...” you moan out in response to his touch.

His other hand travels down your back between your cheeks to bring a finger to tease your back hole. You moan at the foreign touch and your inner walls clench tighter around Cloud who was still lightly flexing inside of you enjoying the show.

Noctis’ touch pulls away and Cloud’s thumb replaces his over your clit, leaving lightly pressured strokes over the aroused bud. Noctis takes his hand to begin stroking himself behind you. Wet sounds could distinctly be heard with each stroke, and you felt him rest the head of his cock between your cheeks. You moan, knowing what’s coming.

Cloud pulls you back down to rest against his chest. “You think you can handle both of us?” Cloud asks with a half-smile and gruff tone.

You give him a tired yet sexy smile. “I’m positive.” You speak confidently, letting your arousal do the talking.

“That’s what we like to hear.” Noctis speaks from behind you with a slight chuckle and coats your back hole with a cold, wet lubricant. You startle and gasp at the feeling. Cloud distracts you from Noctis’ touch and starts thrusting in and out of you. Your gasping is quickly replaced with moans as Cloud holds you against his chest in a warm embrace while rocking his hips into yours. Quickly sliding in and out, with your clit now rubbing against him with each thrust.

Cloud eased to a stop so you could feel Noctis lightly press against your ass. You swallow hard as the tip of his cock greets your asshole.

“Nice and easy (Y/N).” Noctis whispers, at the same time slowly pressing the head of his cock into you. Eventually, your asshole taking in all of him up to his base.

Your breath hitches, feeling both your holes being filled at once. Your body quakes at the feeling, followed by trembling as Noctis eases back out of you slowly. You grip the blue satin on each side of Cloud’s head. It was never a comfortable feeling at first. Noctis continued pumping you nice and slow until you were well lubed up and the awkward feeling had passed. Cloud then gently joined the thrusting, as they each took turns thrusting in at out of you.  
Your body quivers between the two men, feeling close once more to your next release.

The three of you moaned and groaned with each thrust. Cloud and Noctis both feeling their climax’s nearing also. You were so tight around each of them, that they both wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Noctis quickened his pace first, increasing your moans and the arousal in your core growing once more. Cloud followed his speed, brushing against your clit faster. 

“Oh (Y/N), I’m going to cum...!” Noctis calls out between moans. His pace slows to one final thrust, filling you up with his hot load. You cry out at the sensation, feeling yourself getting closer to your own edge. Cloud slows along with him, holding you against him with your arms pinned against his chest.

Noctis slowly pulls out, letting his load follow, dripping back out down your lips. It was warm and only added to your ever-growing arousal. Noctis helped you sit up, feeling Cloud’s full length inside you once more. Cloud pushed his head back into the sheets with a moan at the feeling and gripped your thighs tightly. You moaned alongside him as you clenched your walls around him.

Cloud gave you a sexy look, Mako eyes glowing back at you. “You better hold on tight, Cowgirl.” Cloud spoke in a low sexy tone. Your cheeks flushed red at the statement, and Cloud knew that you liked it since you clenched around him even tighter.

Noctis remained behind you fondling your breast and quickly stroking your aroused clit. Cloud kept his grip on your thighs as he started quickly thrusting into. Your moans and breathing were all over the place, at the same time your body was starting to go limp. Your orgasm was getting closer, as the rougher Cloud’s thrusts got.

You tilted your head back against Noctis’ shoulder as you started seeing stars. “O-oh, I’m cumming!” You cry out, your body melts as waves of pleasure surge through you once again. 

Hearing you was the last push that Cloud needed to join you over the edge. “M-me too...!” He spoke between ragged breaths. He grabbed your hips with one final thrust, filling you with his hot load as well. 

“A-aah...!” You inhale with one more loud moan, finishing your own climax. His thick cum coating your inner walls, as you feel your body collapse around him. He gently lifts you up and off, having it spill back out on top of him. Your pussy trembling and clit pulsating from two orgasms as Cloud and Noctis bring you down to lay on the bed. 

Noctis spoons you and kisses your head. “Thank you, (Y/N).”

Cloud, laying in front of you, turns to face you. “Thank you so much.” Kissing your forehead.

“Thank you...” You mumble tiredly.

Cloud gives you a smile before climbing out of bed. “I’ll go turn the shower on.”

**Author's Note:**

> My very first smut completed! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think or if you found anything that needs tweaked!


End file.
